gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam
|image=Sengoku_Astray_-_Front.png |transformable=No |production=Custom |usage=Close Quarters Combat |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |namesake=Sengoku period |designation=侍ノ弐 |OfficialName=Sengoku Astray Gundam |archetype=MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame, |oftheline= |era=Build Fighters |series=Gundam Build Fighters~8 |mechdesigner=Junichi Akutsu |manufacturer=Nils Nielsen |operator=Nils Nielsen |pilot=Nils Nielsen |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=17.9 |length= |width= |emptyweight=58.2 |armaments=2 x Samurai Sword Kiku-ichimonji Kotetsu |SpecEquip=Matsuri Weapon |OptionalEquip=Oni Shield |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam is a mobile suit and a variant of the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame that appeared in the Astray series, this Gunpla has some new features like a second katana and a shield attached to its back. It is built by Nils Nielsen, who is familiar with Japanese martial arts. Also, each shoulder is fitted with one additional arm, which looks and acts like a Japanese Samurai shoulder armor. Other than the regular equipment it possesses, the Sengoku Astray has the unique ability to manipulate Plavsky Particles freely, similar to the Gundam X Maoh, but with a different effect. Launching a Sword-Ki(刀氣) attack possible thanks to particle transformation. This technique could be used for defensive means too, as demonstrated when the Sengoku Astray used it to block the Tallgeese Valkyrie's Full Power Mega Beam Cannon. On full power, the Sengoku Astray can create a big crater on the battlefield while damaging the enemy unit heavily. Armaments ;*Samurai Sword :The Sengoku Astray is primary equipped with two Samurai Sword as close range weapon. Though its sword used for close combat, its Samurai Sword is also strong enough against Tallgeese Valkyrie's Full Power Mega Beam Cannon and its Beam Saber. ;*Kiku-ichimonji ;*Kotetsu ;*Oni Shield ;*Matsuri Weapon System Features History Sengoku Astray is the prized unit of Nils Nielson, used only in battles he feels that his custom Hyaku Shiki would not succeed in, thus kept mostly a secret. Nils used this Gunpla in the United States Regional Finals Gunpla Tournament to battle previous champion Greco Logan and his prized Tallgeese Valkyrie. The Sengoku Astray displayed great ability as it easily dodged its opponents attacks using minimal movements. Its power was shown to be great as it sliced through the Tallgeese's Full Power Mega Beam Cannon and Beam Saber using only its Katanas. After cutting off several pieces of the Tallgeese Valkyrie, the Sengoku Astray finished it off using a mysterious ability that released a Plavsky particle shock wave capable of damaging anything in its radius including the terrain. Defeating the Tallgeese Valkyrie qualified Nils for the World Tournament. Gallery Zhànguó Astray Details.jpg|Details on Sengoku Astray Sengoku Astray.jpg|Nils Nielsen and Sengoku Astray -Zero-Raws- Gundam Build Fighters - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 000106856.jpg|Sengoku Astray Head close-up Sengoku astray08.png Sengoku astray07.png Sengoku astray06.png Sengoku astray05.png Sengoku astray04.png Sengoku astray03.png Sengoku astray02.png Sengoku astray01.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h44m09s225.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h45m04s3.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h42m00s215.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h41m19s70.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h40m44s231.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h33m22s140.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h33m41s72.png Trivia * "侍ノ弐" means Samurai Unit 2 in Japanese, keeping in touch with the Musha Gundam theme of the suit. External Links